wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/XVII
Kto tylko zna miasto W., tego koniecznie uderzyć musiał szczególny charakter licznych zaułków, jakie wypływając z łona wąskich ulic przerzynają miasto w różnych kierunkach, niby krata z wielkich szpar, utworzonych pomiędzy wysokimi i grubymi murami. Stąpając po nierównym bruku tych wąskich i mrocznych przejść mimo woli czujesz się ogarniętym zadumą. Wieje ona od wysokich ścian trzy i czteropiętrowych kamienic, popękanych i przygarbionych od starości, i od rzędów okien, które zdają się patrzeć na cię zmęczonymi lub zapłakanymi oczami tych wszystkich ubogich i pracujących ludzi, którzy z nimi żyli i żyją. Nikt bogaty i myślący o bawieniu się nie mieszka tu. Te stare i grube mury jak mrowiska napełnione są ludźmi, z których każdy pracuje, czym może: rękami lub głową, byle wyżyć i utrzymać rodzinę! Mieszczą się tu urzędnicy niższego stopnia, kupcy i rzemieślnicy na małą skalę, starcy z małymi funduszami i szukający cichego schronienia, studenci niezamożni a potrzebujący ciszy dla odbywania swych studiów, literaci, których talent zaledwie może nakarmić i przyodziać, nauczyciele i nauczycielki, udzielające prywatnych lekcji na mieście, wszyscy słowem, ludzie, którzy ustawiczną pracą broniąc od nędzy siebie i swoich nie mają przecie środków do dostarczenia sobie szerszej przestrzeni i światlejszych mieszkań, albo którzy umyślnie, dla potrzeb swego skupionego nad pracą umysłu lub zmęczonego życiem serca, unikają gwaru i tłumu głównych arterii miasta. Nie są to przecie wcale jaskinie ani przybytki samych łez i występków. Nie ma tu bogactwa i świetności, ale nie ma też i ostatecznej nędzy, która razi wzrok i umysł wykształconego człowieka. Za tymi mnogimi oknami, tkwiącymi w oprawie odwiecznych murów, zielenią się gdzieniegdzie i kwitną wazonowe rośliny, błyszczą śnieżnej białości firanki, tu i owdzie za szybą przesuwa się zamyślona i szlachetna twarz mężczyzny lub widnieje spokojna i piękna głowa kobieca. Ileż przez mnogie lata w tych drobnych mieszkankach przyozdobionych w skromne wazony i firanki wysnuło się prawdziwych poematów walk z losem, poświęceń i miłości! a tam na poddaszach, w tych facjatkach wysokich, których drobne okna migocą przez całe noce bladymi światełkami i gasną aż wtedy, gdy dzień się zaczyna, ileż młodych żądz wiedzą i miłością dla ludzkości rozpalonych głów schylało się nad księgami w cichych nocnych godzinach ucząc się tego i dumając nad tym, czego nie uczą się i o czym nigdy prawie nie myślą ci, co mieszkają w szerokich i światłych miejscach, a kochają tylko siebie i swoje świetności. Ileż z tych schronień uleciało w świat ze szlachetnych piersi gorących westchnień, ile tam zrodziło się wielkich postanowień, mających utworzyć wielkie charaktery! Ile z umysłów, na wskroś przeniknionych świętością ciszy i medytacji, wylało się tam na papier myśli przyodzianych formą poezji lub nauki, które wyszedłszy stamtąd cały kraj miały okrążyć, a mieszkańcowi poddasza, co je spod serca wy— jął i podarował światu, przynieść w darze kawałek twardego chleba jako obronę od głodowej śmierci i ciche szczęście doświadczone z dłonią przyłożoną do spokojnego sumienia. Każde z miast większych posiada takie miejsca, będące niby warsztatem, na którym ubóstwo i praca wyrabiają materiały, jakimi żywi się, przyodziewa i naucza druga połowa społeczności, połowa błyszcząca, próżnująca, bawiąca się, tańcząca, a w głębi cierpiąca także, cierpiąca nieskończenie więcej niż tamta cicha i pracowita, w ciemne suknie ubrana, a na mrocznych zaułkach mieszkająca jej siostra. Są to dwa światy. Skąd pochodzi ta nieokreślona tęsknota za czymś innym, lepszym, wyższym, jakiej doświadczają ludzie ze świata połysków i gwarów? Skąd płyną te cierpienia, jakie do głębi świat ten nurtują, psując dusze i podkopując istnienia? Stąd, że świat ten nie zna i nie rozumie tego drugiego świata, na szczeblach hierarchii społecznej niżej, ale na drabinie ku wiekuistej prawdzie wiodącej wyżej stojącego nadeń; że gardzi lub nie zdoła sięgnąć ku niemu wzrokiem i ściągnąć ku sobie, i wsiąknąć w siebie to, co stanowi tamtego wartość i zasługę. Skąd pochodzą te trudności krwawe, z jakimi mierzyć się przychodzi każdemu z mieszkańców świata ubóstwa i pracy? Co stanowi opokę, która zbyt często tamuje kroki ich stóp zmęczonych? Co w serca ich i umysły wlewa niepokój i boleść, a często gorycz i bunt zuchwały? Zapomnienie! Niezrozumienie! Rozdział głęboki, leżący pomiędzy dwoma światami. Na jedno z takich wąskich przejść miasta W. , przy schyłku dnia zimowego, wjechały nasze podróżne same i zatrzymały się przed bramą jednej z wysokich starych kamienic. U stóp wschodów, wąskich, lecz czystych, spotkała nas Binia i po czułym powitaniu otworzyła przed nami drzwi przygotowanego już i urządzonego mieszkania. Były to cztery niewielkie, ale czysto i ładnie nawet, lubo ze skromną prostotą, przybrane pokoiki, z których jeden przedstawiał bawialny salonik, drugi przeznaczony był na sypialnię mojej matki, trzeci miał służyć mnie i Emilce, czwarty poczciwej piastunce mojej. W każdym z nich paliło się po jednej niewykwintnej, lecz światłej lampie, a w bawialnym pokoju stał stół nakryty, z szumiącym samowarem i przekąskami do herbaty. Binia, zawiadomiona przeze mnie o dniu naszego przybycia, starała się urządzić wszystko tak, aby nowe siedlisko nasze ukazało się nam od razu w jak najprzyjemniejszej postaci. W istocie, gdy zdjąwszy futro i ogrzawszy nieco zziębnięte ręce przy ogniu wesoło płonącym na kominku, wzięłam się z pomocą Emilki do urządzania herbaty, a opowiadając przy tym piastunce mojej różne przygody naszej podróży rozejrzałam się wkoło siebie, mile mię uderzyła czystość ścian, ciemnym a gustownym pokrytych obiciem, śnieżna białość firanek, na czerwono pomalowana i bez pomocy wosku lśniąca od czystości posadzka, sprzęty niekosztowne, lecz zgrabne i przyjemnie uderzające oko błękitną barwą wełnianej materii, jaką były pokryte, cisza na koniec, jaka panowała w mieszkaniu, i białe światło lamp, które wesoło łączyło się z czerwonawym blaskiem trzaskającego na kominku płomienia. Nawet twarz prostej sługi, jaką Binia przyjęła dla nas, wydała mi się poczciwą i otwartą. Oddawszy imbryk stojącej obok mnie i uśmiechającej się także z zadowolenia Emilce rzuciłam się Bini na szyję i czułymi wyrazami dziękowałam jej, że tak mile, wygodnie i porządnie urządziła wszystko dla nas. — Będzie nam tu bardzo dobrze — mówiłam wracając do mojej czynności — daleko lepiej jak w wielkim, bogatym domu, o którym wiedziałyśmy, że go lada chwila opuścim, i którego bogactwo nie należało do nas. Tu przynajmniej wszystko jest nasze, własne, nie potrzebujemy nikomu zdawać sprawy z niczego i otwierać naszych drzwi nieproszonym i niemiłym gościom z rachunkami i pozwami. Niech no jeszcze rozgospodarujemy się tu z Emilką i rozpoczniemy nasze chlebodajne zatrudnienia! Ach, zdaje mi się, że wpłynęłam do portu. Istotnie czułam, że wielki ciężar spadł mi z piersi, i z prawdziwą ulgą w sercu zamieniałam wesołe słowa i uśmiechy z piastunką moją, ucieszoną moją radością, i Emilką, która zaczynała tak jednoczyć się ze mną, że każde moje uczucie znajdowało w niej wierną odpowiedź. Wtem posłyszałam za sobą ciężkie westchnienie. Obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam moją matkę siedzącą na kanapie w przygnębionej postawie, z rękami bezwładnie opuszczonymi na kolana i z wyrazem nieledwie przerażenia w oczach rozglądającą się wkoło siebie. Od chwili przestąpienia progu nowego naszego mieszkania nie wyrzekła ani słowa; dotąd jednak nie zwracałam na to uwagi, bo sądziłam, że zmęczona długą podróżą spoczywa w milczeniu. Westchnienie jej i przygnębiony, przerażony niemal wyraz twarzy stłumiły na chwilę moją radość. Nie pokazałam jednak tego po sobie i łagodnie wymogłam na niej, aby zbliżyła się do naszego stołu i rozgrzała się ciepłym napojem. Uczyniła, o co prosiłam, ale ani razu nie odezwała się do nas. Widok jej bladej i smutnej twarzy mroził naszą wesołość i zatrzymywał na naszych ustach słowa i uśmiechy. Binia z uwagą przypatrywała się jej przez okulary, a po skończonej herbacie rzekła, iż czas jest, aby matka moja udała się na spoczynek. Uważałam, iż miała nadzieję, że pokój mojej matki, starannie i według moich instrukcji ze stosunkowym urządzony zbytkiem, lepsze na niej wywrze wrażenie jak całość mieszkania, poprawi jej humor i wleje w nią to uspokojenie, jakiego doświadczyć może osoba smutna, kiedy się ujrzy przedmiotem wyłącznej czułości i starań. Wszakże oczekiwanie to omylonym zostało. Pokoik mojej matki wygodny był, ale mały; ładnie i przytulnie, ale nie kosztownie i nie błyszcząco urządzony. Ogromna zachodziła różnica pomiędzy nim a wytwornym apartamentem, składającym się z obszernej sypialni i kilku gabinetów, w jakim matka moja zwykła była dotąd przepędzać samotne swe godziny. Toteż stanęła na progu, tym samym przygnębionym spojrzeniem orzuciła kobierzec zaścielający posadzkę, a jakiemu podobne miewała dotąd zaledwie w przedpokojach, kotarę u łóżka zgrabnie zawieszoną, ale z taniej wełnianej materii, firanki nie jedwabne także, sprzęty nie palisandrowe i nie rzeźbione, lubo zgrabne i miękkie; a gniazdko to, które ja z taką miłością uściełałam dla niej w myśli, a do którego Binia przyłożyła tyle czułego pojętnego starania, musiało wydać się jej wielce nędznym i smutnym, bo skinąwszy nam obojętnie głową na dobranoc z pognębieniem zbliżyła się do zwierciadła i zaczęła rozpuszczać swe olbrzymie warkocze. Sądziłam, iż najlepiej będzie, jeśli ją tym razem pozostawiony samej sobie, wierzyłam jeszcze w to, że zostawszy samą odkryje przecie w urządzeniu swego pokoju ślady mojej serdecznej o nią troskliwości i że to ją pocieszy i uspokoi. Zresztą na klęczniku leżały przywiezione przez Binię książki jej do nabożeństwa: wiedziałam, że mianowicie od pory, w której się zaczęły jej nieszczęścia, modliła się często i długo, miałam więc nadzieję, że rozmowa z Bogiem zbawienniej na nią podziała niż rozmowa z nami; lubo z innej strony, uważałam już była nieraz, iż modlitwa rzadko ją pocieszała, może dlatego, że umysł jej nieskłonnym był do dewocji, a nie przywykłym do skupienia się i rzetelnego oderwania się od rzeczy i uczuć ziemskich. W czasie więc gdy Binia krzątała się około rozłożenia naszych rzeczy i układania ich w szafy i komody, przeszłyśmy z Emilką do pokoju przeznaczonego dla nas i z cicha rozmawiając wydobywałyśmy z kufrów podróżnych nasze książki, nuty, roboty i układałyśmy to wszystko na politurowanych półkach zapełniających trzy ściany sypialni. Pod czwartą stały dwa nasze czysto zasłane łóżka, ze zgrabnymi stoliczkami obok, a pośrodku było dość duże, wychodzące na dziedziniec okno, przyozdobione białą muślinową firanką, zieloną grubą sztorą i dwoma wazonikami rezedy, która już kwitła i przyjemną woń rozlewała dokoła. Wesołość moja, która była pierzchnęła wobec przykrego stanu, w jakim zostawała moja matka, wróciła mi znowu na widok białych przytulnych ścian, pod którymi w coraz liczniejsze rzędy ustawiały się moje ulubione książki i koszyki z robotami, na widok szczególniej rozweselonej i promiennej twarzy Emilki, która wspinając się na krzesła, aby dosięgnąć wyższych półek, otrzepując z pyłu moje nuty, nachylając się do kufrów i całując mię co chwilę powierzała mi swoją radość, jakiej doświadczała na widok otwierającego się przed nią nowego życia, i tysiączne plany, jakie układała w swej głowie. Skończyłyśmy porządkowanie naszego pokoju i właśnie rozmyślałyśmy nad tym, gdzie i jak ustawimy fortepian, który miał mi być przysłanym przez mego ojca, gdy nagle usłyszałam odgłos głośnych łkań, wychodzących z przedzielonego od nas tylko drzwiami pokoju mojej matki. Przestraszona pobiegłam do niej i znalazłam ją leżącą na sofie w stanie nieopisanego rozdrażnienia i rozżalenia. Kiedy zbliżyłam się i chciałam ją pocieszać, usunęła mię do siebie z niecierpliwością i z płaczem zaczęła mi wyrzucać, że skłoniłam ją do odrzucenia ofiary babki Hortensji, w której domu miałaby przynajmniej wszystko, do czego przywykła, bez czego żyć nie może, u której zostając umarłaby może wkrótce z upokorzenia i tęsknoty za mną, ale byłoby to i lepiej, bo życie jej jest tylko ciężarem dla niej i dla innych, i wolałaby co najprędzej je zakończyć, jak zadawać co chwila gwałt przyzwyczajeniom, jakie stały się już jej naturą, i nie mieć ani jednego momentu, w którym by ta nędza, w jaką popadła, żywo jej przed oczyma nie stała. Powtórzyła znowu, że najlepiej zrobię, jeśli powrócę do mego ojca, a ją zostawię jej losowi, bo nie chce ani patrzeć na moje ubóstwo, w które ona mię wtrąciła, ani okazywać przede mną swojej słabości, której wstydzi się sama, ale której pozbyć się nie może. — Czyniłam wszystko, co mogłam — mówiła — aby pokryć moją boleść i moją śmiertelną o przyszłość trwogę; wysilałam się na spokojność i zdaje się, iż nikt nie może powiedzieć, abym raziła czyjeś uszy swymi skargami albo czyjeś oczy widokiem mego płaczu. Ale dłużej przezwyciężać się już nie mogę. Duszno mi w tych ciasnych izbach. Przewiduję okropność życia, jakie tu wieść będę musiała, i nie życzę sobie wcale, abyś ty je dzieliła ze mną ani żebyś była świadkiem moich udręczeń, które wydają ci się zapewne rzeczą godną wzgardy. Nie zniosę tego, aby córka moja miała mną pogardzać. Chcę być samą i płakać, ile mi się podoba, i aby nikt nie podpatrywał mego smutku i nie podsłuchiwał mego płaczu. Wszystko to wypowiadała zalewając się gorącymi łzami i targając sobie warkocze; ale przez cały czas, choć ciągle zwracała do mnie mowę, ani razu nie podniosła na mnie oczu. Próbowałam kilka razy odezwać się, ale nie pozwalała mi mówić, tylko coraz rzewniej płakała powtarzając ciągle, abym ją opuściła co najprędzej i odjechała do ojca. Na koniec, nieuspokojona wcale, ale zmęczona, przestała mówić i rzuciwszy się znowu na sofkę, oczy rękami zakryła. Wtedy powściągając boleść, jaką czułam, powiedziałam jej, że daremnie żąda ode mnie, abym się oddaliła, bo gdyby nawet dziesięć razy wygnała mię spod swojego dachu, dziesięć razy bym wróciła i błagała ją, aby nie odrzucała mojej miłości i moich starań. Mówiłam to zaś z czułością i łagodnością, ale zarazem ze spokojem i stanowczością, bo uważałam już nieraz, że wszelkie roztkliwianie się wzmagało tylko żal i rozdrażnienie mojej matki. Na to oświadczenie moje odwróciła się do mnie gwałtownie i zawołała: — Wiesz dobrze, że nie mogę wygnać nikogo spod mego dachu, bo nie posiadam sama żadnego schronienia. Dach, pod którym zostajemy, jest twój, boś go najęła za cenę twoich sprzedanych klejnotów, wiem o tym dobrze, choć się z tym taiłaś, dosłyszałam, jak o tym rozmawiałaś z Balbiną. Więc moja córka zmuszoną jest aż do fantowania się, a to wszystko z mojej winy! I znowu zaczęła płakać i drżeć całym ciałem. Nie wiedziałam już doprawdy, co czynić; zapominając o moim postanowieniu nie roztkliwiania się, upadłam przed nią na kolana i starając się pochwycić jej ręce błagałam ją najczulszymi wyrazami, aby się uspokoiła i z chłodnym zastanowieniem się rozważyła nasze położenie, które wcale nie było tak rozpaczne, jak się jej wydawało. Nie odpowiadała, nie dawała mi swych rąk, którymi sobie ciągle twarz zakrywała, i usuwała się ode mnie, abym nie mogła otoczyć jej ramionami mymi. Znając ją zawsze tak łagodną i dumną, nie przypuszczałam nigdy, aby dojść mogła do tak zupełnego zatracenia samej siebie, i drżałam cała tak z żalu jak z obawy, aby ten gwałtowny wybuch długo znać powstrzymywanych uczuć nie nadwerężył jej zdrowia. Nagle poczułam się ujęta za ramię. Była to Binia, która objęła mię wpół i podniosła z klęczek, a potem wzięła za rękę i przemocą prawie wyprowadziła z pokoju. Twarz jej zwykle tak spokojna i łagodna, miała wyraz głębokiej rozwagi, a zarazem lekkiego gniewu. — Ochłoń z żalu i spocznij — rzekła do mnie, gdy znalazłam się już w moim pokoju — połóż się i zaśnij, bo jesteś i tak zmęczona podróżą i możesz zachorować. Ja sama uspokoję twoją matkę. Spuść się na mnie. Jak ciebie tak i ją wyhodowałam prawie na moich rękach. Rzekłszy to wzruszonym głosem, nim opamiętać się i odpowiedzieć mogłam, Binia cofnęła się do pokoju mojej matki i drzwi zamknęła za sobą na klucz, dlatego zapewne, abym już wejść tam ani próbowała. Emilka, która słyszała i widziała całą scenę, płakała cicho siedząc na kufrze, ale nie mogłam się nią teraz zajmować, bo bałam się bardzo o matkę. Przyklękłam więc przy progu i przyłożyłam ucho do drzwi, aby posłyszeć, co się tam w jej pokoju będzie działo. Słyszałam stłumiony głos Bini, która długo mówiła do mojej matki coś, czego posłyszeć nie mogłam, potem odpowiedzi mojej matki, zrazu żywe i przerywane łkaniem, na koniec łagodniejsze i bardziej spokojne. Po kwadransie może wszystko ucichło i tylko posłyszałam ciche stąpania po kobiercu dwóch osób: domyśliłam się, że Binia pomaga mojej matce zdejmować ubranie i że ta udaje się na spoczynek. Spokojniejsza nieco powstałam od progu i poszłam ucałować zapłakaną Emilkę, która nie wiedziała, jakich dobrać słów i pieszczot, aby mię pocieszyć. Po kilku minutach weszła Binia i upewniwszy mię, że matka moja uspokoiła się zupełnie i wkrótce uśnie, ucałowała nas obie na dobranoc i oddaliła się. Długo w noc rozmawiałyśmy z Emilką; rozmowa nasza, jak ziemia około swej osi, obracała się wciąż około tej biednej, złamanej, osłabionej istoty, która była moją matką. Niekiedy tylko niespokojnym okiem zaglądałyśmy w tę krainę przyszłości naszej, nad którą, jak się nam zdawało, nigdy żadne inne nie miały zaświecić promienie, prócz tych, które zdołamy wysnuć z nas samych, z ciepła własnych serc naszych i ze świadectw własnego sumienia. Przypomniałyśmy sobie, jak to kiedyś, na balu w Rodowie, młodziutkie i świeże, w balowych sukniach i wieńcach na głowach, siedziałyśmy obie w parku mojej babki i na wzór ptasząt zbłąkanych tuląc się do siebie ze drżeniem, patrzyłyśmy w gwiazdy pytając ich i siebie: gdzie jest prawda? — Emilko — rzekłam — teraz jesteśmy obie na drodze do prawdy. — Wacławo! — odrzekła tuląc się do mnie tak, jak wtedy ja tuliłam się do niej — ale po tej drodze postępować trudno, nieprawdaż? Tak jak mnie wtedy, tak ją teraz zdejmowała trwoga. Otworzyłam biurko i wyjęłam małą książeczkę, w której spisałam wszystko, co tylko spamiętać mogłam ze słów, jakie ojciec mój wymawiał kiedyś do mnie. Dałam ją Emilce i prosiłam, aby ile razy poczuje smutek lub trwogę, zaglądała do tej książeczki, a znajdzie w niej wiele wskazówek pociechy i podniety do męstwa. Usnęłam, nieledwie zupełnie spokojna, i zapewne wskutek wspomnień, wywołanych w rozmowie z Emilką, przyśnił mi się park rodowski, sklepienie niebios rzęsiście zasiane gwiazdami i grota na wzgórzu, a u wejścia do niej stojący hrabia Witold. Obudziłam się wcale nie rozmarzona, ale owszem orzeźwiona snem tym i uspokojona. Przesądne nieledwie wyobrażenie przywiązywałam do wspomnień moich o hrabim Witoldzie. Sen o nim wydał mi się dobrą wróżbą... cała w końcu krótka moja z nim znajomość nie byłaż tylko snem, który mi się wyśnił w porannej porze życia i znikł pozostawiając po sobie tylko niepochwytny i nieokreślony, ale promienisty szlak myśli. Na dzień dobry powiała ku mnie z okna słodka woń rezedy i spłynął na moje usta pocałunek Emilki. Porwałam się z posłania i narzuciwszy ranne ubranie ostrożnie uchyliłam drzwi do pokoju mojej matki. Nie spała już i siedząc przed zwierciadłem usiłowała splatać swoje długie włosy, co musiało przychodzić jej z trudnością, bo dotąd nigdy się nie czesała sama. W zwierciadle zobaczyła mię wchodzącą, zarumieniła się trochę i spuściła oczy. Gdym się zbliżyła, patrzyła na mnie ze zmieszaniem i niespokojnością, wyraźnie wstydziła się wczorajszej sceny i obawiała się pierwszego mego słowa. Z uśmiechem ucałowałam jej ręce i zagadałam do niej wesoło. Potem odebrałam jej z ręki warkocze, które daremnie splatać usiłowała, bo i nie wprawna była, i ręce jej drżały nieco od znużenia; uczesałam ją tak, jak wiedziałam, że najlepiej lubi być uczesaną, i pomogłam jej włożyć suknię. Czyniąc to wszystko opowiadałam jej jakieś zajmujące zdarzenie, zaszłe niedawno w mieście, a o którym wczoraj słyszałam od Bini. Patrzyła na mnie zrazu, z lekkim zdziwieniem, bo może spodziewała się zobaczyć mię po wczorajszej scenie smutną i zażaloną; objęła wreszcie moją szyję i w milczeniu kilka razy pocałowała w czoło. Podskoczyłam z radości i wprowadziłam ją do bawialnego pokoju. Przez dwa niewielkie, ale czyste i światłe okna wnikało parę promieni zimowego słońca i wesoło igrało na białych firankach. Przy stole, zastawionym przyrządami do herbaty, stała Emilka, zupełnie już ubrana, i z pogodną twarzą rozmawiała z Binią, która kończyła ostateczne opylanie błękitnych sprzętów. Gdy zobaczyła nas wchodzące, postawiła imbryk z herbatą, którą zaczęła była urządzać, podbiegła i ucałowała rękę mojej matki, Binia zaś zbliżyła się i poprawiając fałdy jej sukni popatrzyła na nią zza okularów swoim poczciwym, troskliwym wzrokiem. Na ustach matki mojej wykwitł uśmiech, słaby wprawdzie, ale piękny, w oku jej zaświeciła łza nie taka, jakich potoki wylewała wczoraj w przystępie rozpaczy i trwogi, ale rzewna, dobra, taka, która nie pali, ale ochładza. Cała prawie godzina zeszła około samowara na swobodnej rozmowie, do której kilka razy, ku wielkiej mojej pociesze wmieszała się i moja matka. Ale gdyśmy powstały od stołu, zbliżyła się do okna i zapuściwszy wzrok w zaułek, na którym znajdywało się nasze mieszkanie, pobladła znowu i zacisnęła usta z goryczą. Tak, nie była to ta główna, pełna ruchu ulica miasta, na którą wychodziły liczne, adamaszkowymi firankami ozdobione, okna dawniejszego naszego mieszkania. Wąskie przejście, leżące teraz u stóp kamienicy, w której mieszkałyśmy, czyste było i białym śniegiem zasłane, ale puste i milczące. Po śniegu ślizgały się tylko promienie słońca zasypując ziemię migotliwymi rojami iskier i brylantów, a naprzeciw za czystą szybą okna kamienicy, stojącej z drugiej strony zaułka, widniała siwowłosa głowa jakiegoś starca i z przeciwległej bramy wybiegła młoda i zgrabna, w skromne futerko otulona panienka, i żywym krokiem przemknęła zaułkiem. Binia, która w tej chwili spojrzała przez drugie okno, powiedziała nam, że siwowłosy starzec to stary dymisjonowany urzędnik jakiś, a młoda panienka, która tak spiesznie pomknęła ku miastu, to wnuczka jego, dająca lekcje muzyki i śpiewu i utrzymująca tym siebie i dziadka. Powiodłam wzrokiem po oknach przeciwległych kamienic i pomyślałam, że za każdym z nich mieszka zapewne jakiś wędrowiec, drogą podobną postępujący; w górze, ponad oknem, przeświecającym głową sędziwego starca, zobaczyłam za szybami rękę męską w białym rękawie, zamaszyście a szybko wywijającą szydłem. Nieco dalej, na tym samym piętrze, leżała tuż za szybą spora książka, a przy niej zabłyszczały parę razy guzy od studenckiego munduru. Żywo włożyłam futro i kapelusz i wyszłam na miasto udając się do kantoru, w którym stręczono guwernantki, aby zapisać się tam na kandydatkę do dawania lekcji muzyki, języków, historii, jeografii, nauk przyrodniczych itd. Utrzymująca kantor pani kazała mi wykonać wobec siebie parę kompozycji muzycznych na fortepianie, z pół godziny rozmawiała ze mną po francusku i angielsku, sprowadziła zręcznie rozmowę na dziedzinę historii i jeografii, a w ten sposób zbadawszy moje uzdolnienie, oświadczyła, że wkrótce będzie w możności dostarczenia mi kilka dość korzystnych lekcji muzyki i języków. — Znajomość historii — dodała — mało przyniesie pani pożytku, chociaż jak widzę, studiowałaś ją nie żartem, ale do udzielenia tak poważnych przedmiotów rodzice przekładają zwykle nauczycieli mężczyzn. Co do nauk przyrodniczych, możesz pani o nich całkiem zapomnieć, bo żadna z naszych panienek ich się nie uczy... Pomimo ostatniego punktu, który mi wcale nie przypadł do smaku, przez wzgląd szczególnie na uczące się młode pokolenie, z lekkim sercem wracałam do domu. Miałam bowiem nadzieję, że wkrótce otrzymam możność rozpoczęcia obranego zawodu. Matkę moją znalazłam znowu w przygnębionej postaci, siedzącą na sofie i martwymi oczami patrzącą przed siebie. Nie płakała już i nie wyrzekała, ale była bardzo smutna i blada. Emilka opowiedziała mi, że po moim wyjściu patrzyła długo na zaułek, a potem powiedziała Bini, iż nie pojmuje, jak można było obrać mieszkanie w tak brzydkim i pustym miejscu położone? Kiedy zaś w odpowiedzi na to Binia wspomniała o potrzebie oszczędzania się i o taniości mieszkań, w podobnych miejscach położonych, westchnęła, usiadła na sofie z obwisłymi rękami i przez całą już godzinę najmniejszego nie uczyniła poruszenia. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy